<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hidden by lemon_verbena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517662">hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena'>lemon_verbena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Hotel Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Checkout’s not for two hours,” Cormoran says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/gifts">TaleWeaver</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin is laughing. “No, stop— we have to get ready to go—”</p>
<p>“Checkout’s not for two hours,” Cormoran says, leaning down to suck a pretty pink mark on her breast, where it will be hidden by her bra. “That’s plenty of time.”</p>
<p>“But I was going to shower— <i>oh,</i> Cormoran—”</p>
<p>He’s taken her nipple into her mouth, effectively cutting off her protests and transforming them into an appreciative moan.</p>
<p>“You’re playing dirty,” she accuses, once she’s regained control.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cormoran replies shamelessly, putting on a condom. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“You’re a terror,” she says, tossing her knickers to the carpet. “Come here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>